Living La Vida Loca
by duckie87
Summary: A fling in Mexico, and a move to Forks turns Bella's world upside down. Especially when the man who's been haunting her mind ends up at Forks High.
1. Why?

**Yes, something new that I'm working on with my amazing sister in law. It's completely different then McYummy so I hope you still enjoy. **

**There will be talks of underage everything in here, so if that's not your thing, don't read. Lots of cursing, and OOC everyone! This is just the prologue but we have chapters written up till 3 so maybe a chapter per week is what we're looking at. Be sure to visit my sissy's page too, under my favorite authors-KatEyes81.**

**SMeyer is the shit for creating them. We just make them do bad things.**

* * *

Why?

Why did I ever decide to move to Forks again? I know why, because mom married Phil and I knew no matter how many times she said I didn't have to go, I knew she wanted to travel with him.

So now I'm stuck on this plane between some sick perv who keeps checking out my legs even though I'm wearing fucking pants and a little old lady who keeps asking the stewardess for the small bottles of Jack. How did I get so lucky?

Deciding to leave Arizona and everyone I knew was the hardest. Growing up in Phoenix since the age of 3 I made my fair share of close friends. Only 2 I'll miss the most-Jess and Danielle or D for short. Those girls are my everything so leaving them resulted in us crying like little bitches, swearing to be 'best friends forever.'

Renee had felt extremely guilty about the decision I was making so the girls and I got a sweet trip to Mexico for the summer before our Senior year and before the monumental move I was making to Fuckville Forks.

That trip to say the least was amazing! Two fun filled, alcohol drinking weeks in the sun. Hot temps but hotter guys!

Only one guy really caught my eye though; problem was he was the catch to all the other bimbos that were living la vida loca there too.

So to say I was shocked as shit when the girls and I were at 'The City' nightclub in fabulous Cancun- and Mr. I-Got-Hoes-In-Every-Area-Code shows up to try and dance with me, is an understatement.

While Jess was too busy drooling over the rocker dude who had more holes in his face then she did, and ink covering every inch of his arms, and D was admiring the best tits in the place, which just so happen to be her own, I was backin' that ass up on Hottie McHotterson to some song that I didn't understand. All I knew was the group kept saying something about tetas, and culo's.

Working at the Mexican joint in the mall the summer before, with_ 'El Vato's Loco's Forever Homes'_ hitting on you every few minutes had it's perks when I needed to know all the dirty words.

One dance, turned into two, two turned into a body shot, a body shot turned into my tongue down his throat and his hands on my ass-under my skirt.

My friends were off, letting go of their own inhibitions-Jess and her inked up friend were now holding hands and looking into each others eyes lovingly, and D was still admiring her tits-I think she even tried that Molly Ringwald move from The Breakfast Club, putting her lipstick between Laverne and Shirley and applying it. So the one time I needed them to butt in, the damn bitches didn't.

When you have as much patron as I have, and the hottest man you've ever seen is whispering about ways he wanted to lick you, it's not hard to say fuck it to morals and let the panties drop.

As soon as I slid the keycard in and it lit green, as if a way of saying _"go Bella,"_ he had me thrown against the wall, knocking over pictures, and lamps on our way to the bed. Moans were thrown about the room, not to be determined whether they were mine or his; hands were everywhere, and he did indeed lick me until I was a squirming mess, begging him to let me get the release that my body needed as soon as my eyes landed on him.

I wasn't a whore by no means nor am I the Virgin Mary, but nothing was compared to this. The way his hands fisted in my hair, how he pulled me into his lap while he licked at my neck while moaning my name into my ear, the way he looked in the moonlit room, how he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth while looking at me with hooded eyes, was something that will be forever imprinted into my mind. Haunting me in my dreams...Edward Cullen. The man who fucked my world up...

Reality bitch slapped me into the present when the pilot so kindly advised his passengers that we were landing in Seattle. Great! So here I am dreading what was to come during my stay in Forks.

Maybe I'll even get lucky and find one person to hang with. Not everyone in that place is a dork right? Please.

_God let me find one. P.S. let their parents have a liquor cabinet…that they never lock! AMEN!_

Hopefully I'll find someone or something to occupy my time and thoughts. Edward Cullen needs to get the fuck out of my brain. I by no means get attached to guys easily. Especially one that was just some random fling, but there was something about this Eddie Boy that I could not stop thinking about.

Maybe it was the amazing and I do mean redunkulous sex we had that was keeping him on the brain. The man did things to my body I didn't think were possible. And if I do say so myself my name was definitely screamed out loud for the entire hotel to hear, so pat pat on the back Bella, you are the shit.

I admit I was upset when he told me he would call and ended up not, but who was I kidding, I needed to be realistic, it's not like we would see eachother again. Right?

"Young lady, would you be a dear and help me get my bag from up there?" Asked Ms. I Smell Like a Liqour Bottle.

Once again I was zoning out and not even realizing that the plane was now basically empty.

Being the sweet girl I am I graciously helped Jackie Daniels with her bag and hurried the fuck out of there so I didn't have to deal with my other seat mate-Pervy Perv anymore. I swear I felt his hand touch my ass more than once. After probably pulling a muscle by lifting my pink trunk (all Renee) off the conveyer belt. I plopped my tush on a bench, pulling my iPhone out to call Charlie when he I heard _'Bells!'_ coming from my left.

Stepping up on the bench to get a better look I saw my dad walking towards me, _oh look he dressed up for me_, I thought as I see my padre in his cop wear.

I haven't seen Charlie in 3 years, and we aren't exactly super close but, man I didn't realize how much I missed him until that very moment. I hopped off the bench, dragged my obnoxious trunk and met the old goat half way.

"How ya doing kiddo? God you've grown," Charlie said as he looked me over, stepping to give me a quick hug.

"I haven't changed that much, maybe my hair is just a little longer," I replied. Total lie. Last time Charlie seen me I was still in an 'A' cup, and hadn't grown into my body yet. Back then my dark brown hair was one length and usually kept up in a ponytail.

Now, I'd added layers, that made it slightly curl at the borrom, I took time to style it instead of a just throwing it up. I became a woman. I was now pretty, instead of adorable. I had brown eyes that stood out because the lady who waxed them gave me a nice arch, Lips that were nice and plump thanks to Cover Girl. 'C' boobies, and just the right amount of curves, that I now knew how to accentuate. And at only 5'4 and 120lbs wet. Average was a good word for me and I was okay with that.

"Well, either way, you look nice."

"Thanks."

We settled into the cruiser, and made our way to my new home. Driving into Forks was definitey a shocker. So much green, so little to do. Little homes, no mall.

_Fuck, this is gonna be a long year._

"Bells?" I heard Charlie call my name, pulling me out of 'Goodbye to Charlotte Ruesse pity party.'

'Sup dad?"

" I was asking if you wanted to go get some dinner tonight after we get you settled in at home?"

Giving my dad the eye I asked him if there was any food in the fridge. Sheeplishly he looked away and shook his head. Well that was going to change. I love to cook. So after agreeing with him about dinner and promising that I would do shopping the next day. Charlie and I settled into a light conversation. We covered the basics: school, friends, work, and the lack of boyfriends I was not aloud to have. If he only knew.

Pulling up to my home was when I saw her for the first time. A big ass red truck with a bow on it.

"No you didnt dad, tell my you didn't?"

"Welcome homes Bells", Charlie looked at me with the biggest grin on his face.

My dad just earned himself 100 cool points for that classic ass truck he bought me. Yeah it needed paint and maybe new interior but so what? This car was the shiznit.

I got alittle choked up, I'll admit. It wasn't like me and Charlie to get emotional with each other but, how he could know that needing a car to survive around here was a must, touched me. Maybe living with him wouldn't be so bad.

After checking out the Red Dragon, my new nickname for her, I made my way upstairs to check out my room where Charlie had already set my luggage down.

"Bells just let me know when you're ready," He yelled while making hime way down the stairs.

"Um..ten minutes okay?" I fingered the new purple and black comforter.

"Sure, take your time."

He painted the walls the coolest shade of purple, deep but not too deep. How Charlie decided on this was beyond me. Probably Renee.

I was very impressed with the old goat that moment.

_Maybe I should stop calling him an old goat, that can't be seen as respectful here._

Glancing from the paint to the black and purple comforter that were matched with black sheets to the full length mirror next to my desk.

My pink trunk that held my belongings stood out like a prostitute in a church, opening it, I grabbed a hoodie and the only picture I brought with me.

It was of me, Jess, and D looking down at the camera from where we were dancing on top of the bar at one of the clubs in Mexico. Jess had asked her inked up man-Nixon, to take it of us.

We were all in skinny jeans and corsets of different colors and flowers in our hair. Jess doing the bullhorns in her red corset, me doing the gun in a white one, and D promptly telling the camera to fuck off in a hot pink one. It was my favorite picture of us and as a going away gift, Jess had gotten us all a copy made and put them in matching silver antique looking frames.

I missed them already.

Charlie and I went to dinner at the local diner. Apparently I was a highly discussed topic in recent times because all through dinner people kept coming up to us to say how happy they were that I was back. The most annoying part though was having to repeat my name over and over. Its Bella not Isabella, get it right people. Chalrie got the stink eye for that one. I was about to ask the waitress for a fucking Sharpie to write it across my forehead. Aside for that one problem Charlie and I did have a great time.

When we got back home I took my shower and got ready for bed.

I kept trying to decide if I should go hug Charlie and say goodnight, do I let him tuck me in…read me a story? At home, I grabbed me a water and blew a kiss to Renee. It was simple.

"Night dad, I love you!" I screamed from upstairs. That was nice enough right?

"Night Bells, love you too," Charlie yelled back.

Turning off the lights in my brand new bed in my brand new room there was only one thing on my mind as I drifted to sleep-I wonder how my first day at Forks High was going to turn out.

* * *

**So that's the prologue, what do you think? Leave your thoughts, we'd love to hear 'em!**


	2. Ain't This Some Shit

**Okay well, I figured since I'm still, everyday, getting reviews and hits about McYummy that this story would be given a chance but the prologue (which we did make a wee bit long) didn't even get anything but 1. So here's the next installment of this dick-ory. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Once again, this is written by me and kateyez81**

**We own nothing but, we sure do make them dirty!**

* * *

Fucksville-yes, that's what I've dubbed this rinky dink town that I was imprisoned to.

Fucksville, with the fucking rain, and the fucking fog, and fucking mist.

I never thought such a place could actually exist outside of those ghost stories my older cousins used to tell to scare me when I was little.

Glancing to the clock on my nightstand that was buzzing some obnoxious Isley Brothers shit-that I was probably conceived to-alerted me that it was time to get my ass out of bed for my first day as a senior at Forks High School. Oh joy.

In Arizona, I would've taken the time to actually style my hair and apply some sort of make up.

But in this weather my hair, hot or not would frizz and my face would drip off by the time I closed the car door. So I quickly threw my brown locks-into a sloppy bun, that I hadn't done in three years and rummaged for something to throw on.

I definitely needed to invest in long sleeves and shoes that didn't have open toes.

Settling on my Wal-Mart wannabe concert Guns n' Roses tee with my favorite skinny jeans and handy dandy black chucks; I stuck my tongue out at myself in the mirror and headed downstairs where my father, Charlie was already there with the paper.

"Mornin' pops."

He looked up at me, coffee dripping from his mustache giving a _'humph'_ as a response to my greeting.

_Oh I slept well Charlie, how about you? Oh yes, I'm outstanding this morning…coffee? Sure, thanks, I take it black…like my soul._

Me and Charlie were most definitely not Danny and DJ Tanner. Not only did we not have the ugly twins, the hot uncle, or the annoying best friend; we also lacked communication. Yesterday was probably the most we'd talk while I was here. Like I've said numerous times before-Charlie is a man of few words.

I poured half of the steamy teeth stainer in the sink and patted Charlie's head on the way to the door.

After throwing on my black hoodie, I slowly maneuvered myself to my baby.

Sliding into a spot next to a shiny red BMW, I grabbed my bag and with a deep breath sucked up my pussy-ness and walked into what would be my future for the next year.

"What. The. Fuck!"

Forks High to put it nicely was a piece of shit. It smelled moldy, all the girls dressed alike, and the guys looked like they were trying to compete for an Abercrombie and Fitch shoot. Everyone knew who I was. Because, other than Mary Joe catching Billy Ray sleeping with her cousin; obviously, Bella Swan was the talk of the town.

I'd just gotten my schedule from the office and was searching for Biology to no avail. I would've asked someone but, I'd have better luck bending over and kissing my own ass.

My iphone vibrated in my jacket pocket showing that I had received a text.

'_How's it going over there my under cover lesbo lover?_

_-D'_

'_Got a razor? Any sharp objects I can run with?_

_-B'_

'_Aw, can't be that bad_

_-D'_

'_Really? They don't have a mall!_

_-B'_

'_Burn 'em to the ground! _

_-D'_

After texting Danielle for a few more minutes, I put my phone away, just as the second bell rung, warning students to get their asses to class. Well, I wasn't going to be one of those. After the halls has cleared and I was left wandering alone, I decided to wait the hour in my truck with my copy of Wuthering Heights to occupy my time.

As soon as I opened the doors, something caught my attention. A distinct smell floated up my nostrils, making my mouth water. Green. Ganja. Trees. The good mans plant. Weed. Mary Jane. Marijuana.

No, I'm not a pothead but, let's be for real…what else am I supposed to do in this town to entertain me? Go to the Bait and Tackle shop? Besides, I can appreciate some good smoke every once in awhile.

Following the smell like a fuckin' hound dog, I was led around the corner of one of the buildings where I'm guessing people came for lunch since there seemed to be a few picnic tables set up.

I spotted two people. A blonde man with crazy curly hair, and in a western style, plaid shirt, half tucked into some beige corduroys. He was leaning over the table pouring God's beautiful greenery into a wrapping paper. The girl at his side had black spiky hair and was in a tank top that stopped right above her belly button, it was embossed with a peace sign and she paired it with a flowy skirt and belly chain.

She reminded me of Jenny from Forest Grump. She was tossing the plastic Ziploc bag back and forth in her hands and swaying side to side, humming.

A branch breaking under my foot caused the pair to look up at me. The cowboy hurried and jumped on the picnic table, trying to hide the blunt that he was rolling while hippie chick put her hands behind her back but didn't stop her swaying.

"You hall monitor?" Cowboy asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Hall monitor…are you?"

"Um, no…I'm Bella-"

He got off the table and resumed rolling while nodding his head at me, "ahhh, yes, Swan Lake. I know who you are. I'm Jasper and this lovely ray of sunshine is Alice."

Alice paused in her swaying to wiggle her fingers at me in a wave.

"Nice to meet you guys. Look, I'm not one to pilfer someone else's shit but, it's been a long morning already and I've caught this weird fucker named Mike staring at my ass multiple times and I couldn't even find my first class. The lady in the office is bitch….and-"

"Say no more, Swan Lake. Pull up a chair, and let's share this beauty together. We have enough to go around."

"Yeah, Bella. Come, join us," Alice finally spoke, sitting next to Jasper holding out a bic lighter.

I said a quick thanks and sat across from them just as Alice was exhaling her hit into Jasper's opened mouth. She passed to me and we went into rotation like that until it was gone and Alice unrolled the Ziploc handing it to Jasper indicating to roll another.

After the hour was up, the three of us were too gone to focus on second period so we ran and hid in Alice's Mini Cooper when classes let out.

I got to know them over the next few hours. Surprised that even though Alice looked like a hippie, she had a deep love for fashion and interior design. She was extremely funny-and not just because I was high-and genuinely nice. I liked her.

Jasper was endearing. A Texan boy who'd been in Forks for over five years. He loved music, and had a great love for classic rock and country. His dream was to teach music-preferably guitar-to mentally disabled children. The only thing he loved more than his guitar was Alice.

They'd been together from the moment he walked into Alice's seventh grade art class in his worn out cowboy boots.

When lunchtime hit we all decided that we needed food. Big time. I was following behind the couple until Alice pulled my hand into hers and pulled me to put her arm around me, stating that she wanted to show off her 'new best friend.'

The lunchroom was far too packed and too loud for my ears. Me, Jasper and Alice were laughing at the fact that I couldn't get my hoodie unzipped and tried pulling it off just to get it stuck on my head.

Jasper finally helped and got it off then threw it over his shoulder, slinging it from his finger, leading me and Alice to the lunch line. We all three piled pizza, chips, and sandwiches on our trays as we made our way to an empty table by the windows.

As we started eating, Alice informed me that we would be eating with the rest of her and Jasper's friends. I was just trading my sour cream and onion chips for Jasper's salt and vinegar when I heard Alice yell at someone that we were '_over here.'_

I looked up to see if their friends were as 'colorful' as them-as Renee would put it-and was met with a pair of green eyes.

_Fuck me._

The same green eyes that have been haunting me since that night in Mexico. The same eyes that promised we'd keep in touch yet never called me after I boarded the plane. I couldn't believe this bullshit.

Edward Cullen lived here. Went to school here. In Forks.

_Shit balls._

There went my buzz.


End file.
